Younger
by TheRainDropsAreMyMusic
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett's life from when they are five. How they fall in love and such. Includes all other main characters. It is way more interesting than it sounds. This is my first fanfic so give me some constructive criticism please. AH and a little OOC.
1. Five years old

**This is the first chapter. I got the story idea from a story called When we were young so if you have time you should read it because it is a thousand times better than mine will ever be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters :( If I did I'm sure you would all know about it;)**

_**Rosalie POV **_5 years old

_**DING! DONG! **_The loud chiming of the doorbell causes my head to snap up. I look out the window and see Emmett and his mom at the door. I drop the crayons that i had been using to color then run down the stairs. My mom is talking to Emmett's mom. Emmett is standing behind his mom so I can't see him. He peeks around his mom and sees me. As he walks over I see that his is holding a rose.

"A pretty rose for a pretty Rose." He says with a smile handing me the rose. I have known Emmett for two and a half years now and I have a huge crush on him. He doesn't know it, I think.

"Thanks Em! Mommy can you put this in some water for me?" I walk over to her and poke her leg repeatedly. Mommy picks up my rose and puts it in a glass vase. She takes the vase into the living room and puts it on the side table. Emmett and I pull out some coloring sheets and crayons. Today we don't talk while we color. We have nothing really to say but that is okay because it isn't uncomfortable. I listen to mommy's conversation. She and Emmett's mom are on the couch across the room.

"Is the rose from the bush in front of your house?" asks Mommy.

"Yeah, he came in this morning and said 'Mommy I want to cut a rose for Rosalie.' I don't usually cut roses from that bush but if you had seen his face…"

"Wow." Replies mommy.

Emmett and I go upstairs and play with play dough. Soon it is 6 o'clock and mommy is calling us down for dinner. I see my twin brother Jasper at the table. He has been at a friend's house all day. We sit down and eat macaroni and cheese with tuna and peas. This is my favorite way to eat Mac and cheese. We talk and Jasper asks about the rose in the living room.

Soon it is time for Emmett to leave. He promises that he will say hi to Alice and Edward, his siblings. We are all best friends and we are the same age. Alice, Edward and Emmett are adopted. They were adopted when they were just born so they have always been Cullens. We also have a friend named Bella Swan. Tomorrow we start Kindergarten. Our parents say that we are all in the same class.

We have been in kindergarten for four months and everyone loves it. We have lots of friends like Angela, Jessica and Eric. There is a girl named Lauren who is really rich but she is mean and she doesn't share. We all went to her house once. She made a big deal about how big it is. Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and I were talking the back of the group. we were saying that our houses were bigger. We didn't say it really loudly though because we didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. At school we learn the alphabet and how to write it. We learn songs and dances and we learn about musical instruments. The teachers tell us about people around the world and we get to color and play. I love school and so does everyone else.


	2. Six years old

**When I was in first grade my friends and I would do the whole jumping in leaves thing to go to different places.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight no matter how much I wish I did... I do hope I will own something that people will write fanfics about someday though.**

_**Rosalie POV **_Six years old

First grade is fun but I liked kindergarten better. We are all running through the hallway on our way to class. All three of the boys have different superhero backpacks. I have a Barbie backpack and Alice's backpack is My Little Pony. Bella just has a plain blue backpack.

When we get to the classroom the teacher isn't there. We put our backpacks up and stand in a circle talking. We can't wait for school to start. The teacher walks in and we all sit in our Morning Meeting circle. We play a game where we say someone's name, then toss them a ball. Emmett decides that the game isn't fun enough and he throws the ball at the new kid, Jacob Black's, face. He gets in trouble and has to go sit in the corner. He can't participate in any other games during this Morning Meeting. The game is suddenly boring without him. He is my best friend after all. When I get the ball I throw it as hard as I can at the class crybaby, Mike Newton. The teacher yells at me and tells me to go join Emmett in the corner. As I leave she tells the class that if this happens again we won't play the game for the rest of the week. Emmett looks at me and smiles when I sit down.

"Why did you do that?" he asks.

"I was bored. That's why you did it too, isn't it?"I reply.

"Yeah but now you are in trouble. You don't like being in trouble."

"You don't either. You still get in trouble all the time."

"Okay you have a point there. I guess." we don't talk after this. The game goes on for a little bit. Soon it is time for class to start. Class flies by and then it is lunch.

This is our first year eating lunch at school. Last year school was only in the morning. We ate at home after school. The Cullens, Bella, Jasper and I are all in line next to each other getting hot lunch. It is spaghetti today. We eat and then we all go out to recess. At recess we separate. The boys all go to the field and play football. We girls go to the back of the blacktop near the school wall. It is a crisp autumn day and the wind is blowing. We watch it pick up the leaves and blow them around in circles.

"What if the circles of leaves were portals that could take you anywhere you wanted?" Asks Alice.

"Well I guess we could go anywhere we want to go," says Bella "I would go to Italy what about you two?"

"I would go to France," I reply "I have always wanted to go there."

"Spain! I want to go to Spain!"

"I think we should go to those places," I suggest "just for pretend."

We wait for the next gust of wind and we jump in it yelling Italy. Then we say that we are seeing parts of the country. We jump in another gust of wind and leaves yelling home. We do this two more times, going to France and Spain. Then they blow the whistle three times. We all have to go line up to go back into the school. When we get there the boys are already there. They tell us that they won two games of football and a game of tag. We tell them about our 'trips'. They think it is silly but they say they want to try next time.

**Please comment I will post another chapter soon I promise.**


	3. Twelve years old

**hello. I am not sure how I came up with this. i have wanted to write a 'spin the bottle' chapter for a while though so i hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters... if i did i would be extraordinarily happy... i would be on the cieling ;)**

_**Rosalie POV**_ Twelve

Mike Newton is having his birthday party today. Alice, Bella and I are getting ready. The boys are playing football in the back yard. They don't have to work as hard. Alice and I are already dressed and ready. I have on a brown halter bikini that has hearts on it in a different shade of brown and little rose beads around the top and bottom. She has an orange halter bikini with a white belt. We are fighting with Bella because she won't put hers on. Finally she relents and takes the bikini into the bathroom to change. When she comes out she looks amazing, it is a blue halter bikini. It is a mush of black, light blue, and dark blue spots with a thick band of light blue on the bottom of the top piece **(pics on profile****)**. We all put on these big loosely knit sweaters that hang like short dresses on because they work well as cover ups.

When we walk down the stairs the boys are in the living room waiting for us with Esme. Emmett whistles and I smack him.

"What was that for Rose? I just think Bella looks really hot today." He says sarcastically so I smack him again.

Alice is looking at Jasper. He treats her as just a friend but I know, as his sister, that sometimes he looks at her differently. I don't tell Ali because I know that she has a massive crush on him. Bella and Edward are just talking. They do that a lot but you can see that someday they will be together. When I think about how my friend's relationships will probably go I wonder if I will ever be with Emmett.

When we get to Newton's house his mother is waiting for us. We are taken to the back of the house where everyone is. The pool back there is huge. All the girls are sitting on the edge in swimsuits. Most of the guys are playing random sports on the lawn. Newton's dad is grilling burgers. The girls and I go to the pool and we sit and talk with lots of people.

_**Alice POV**_

Jasper is so handsome. I am watching him when I am suddenly brought back to Earth by Rose and Bella shaking me.

"What!?" I yell.

"Everyone is going to play spin the bottle and we are forcing you to play too." They say at the same time.

"Fine" I get up and walk over with them.

The first few rounds of the game are funny but boring for me. Lauren has had to kiss Newton and things like that. Next Bella is up and the bottle points at Jacob. She gets a disgusted look on her face and cringes. Jacob is way too excited about this. Rosalie and I don't miss it either when Edward cringes at the same time as Bella. Suddenly Bella has put on a blank expression goes over to Jacob and pecks him on the lips. As she is trying o walk away he grabs her ankle and tries to pull her back for another kiss but she fights it. Instead of getting away safely she falls in the pool taking him with her. When she comes to the surface she screams that he is a "horrible and nasty dog". Everyone laughs for a few minutes. Rose spins the bottle next and it lands on Emmett. She walks over to him and he pulls her down. They basically make out for a little bit but she pulls away and walks back to me. I wonder how long it will take for them to get together; everyone knows they have it bad for each other.

Good lord it's my turn now I figure that with my luck I will have to kiss Emmett or Newton. Emmett is my brother and Newton is gross. I spin the bottle and close my eyes praying that it will land on Jasper. Rosalie says wow and tells me to open my eyes. When I do I am about ready to scream.

**HAHAHAHA I have never writen a better cliffy... That is not a good thing because this one is not very good... I think it is pretty obvious who is going to get kisssed... That makes me very sad :( well the next chapter will be up soon so don't worry... i think you should tell me who you think is going to get kissed that way I can be a better writer...**


	4. Twelve years old part two

**Well here is the end of the twelve year old section I'm sorry its so short but I just wanted to finish it without the chapter getting too long and boring because I didn't have much to say.**

**Disclaimer: I want to own Twilight but I don't Stephenie Meyer does but maybe i will own a cool book someday:) Keep the dream alive!!!**

_**Alice POV **_twelve years old

I don't scream but I put a huge grin on my face. I walk across the circle to a very stunned Jasper. **(I can't make Alice kiss anyone else that would be so wrong) **I lean down and press my lips to his then I pull away and dance back to my spot by Rose. I feel very lightheaded throughout the game.

_**Rosalie POV**_

Alice dances over to kiss Jasper. Everyone can see how extremely happy she is. When she pulls away I look at my twin's face. I want to know what his reaction is. He has the most stunned expression as he stares after Alice. Something tells me that those two will be together soon. I doubt our parents will be too happy about it. We are only just out of sixth grade after all.

Later on Alice comes over to Bella and me. She tells us that Jasper asked her out. Well that was shorter than I thought it would be. After a couple of hours Carlisle comes to pick us up. Bella and I go to find Alice and Jasper. We find them in the living room. They are only talking.

"Wow I was sure I was going to find you two doing something illegal in here or something."I say to them.

"No Rose you have it all wrong. That is what we think when you and Emmett are alone." Says Bella, she knows that I like Emmett. I might even love him.

Alice laughs and nods then says, "Sorry Rose but Bella is right."

"Fine, I guess, but if I were you Bella I wouldn't be talking. We all have to brace ourselves before we even walk into a room that you and Edward are in. Even though you don't ever do anything." I retort and then we call a truce because we know that Jasper and Alice are the only ones that are together. Bella and Edward will never admit that they like each other and I like Emmett but he doesn't like me.

**review please!!!! I got my first review and it made me very happy!!!!!!!!! :)**


	5. Fourteen years old

**Yay my longest chapter ever! I was actually kind of afraid this would end up too short. I hope it doesn't get to dry at the end.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Twilight nor do I really want to. I would rather own something I come up with and wrote instead.**

_**Rosalie POV**_ Fourteen

It is winter break and I am bored. Right now I am watching Edward and Emmett play random videogames. I wish I could go shopping with Alice and Bella but they won't go. Alice is with Jasper and Bella is on the couch reading her newest book, A Great and Terrible Beauty by Libba Bray** (A/N this is an amazing series so read it!!! I am working on reading the third and last book)**. Everyone else has tried to get her to stop and do something else except me. I don't really want to try. When Emmett wanted her to play videogames with him she almost ripped his arm off. Edward had wanted to take a walk with her, Alice had wanted to go shopping, Jasper had wanted her to go shopping with Alice. Alice decided that she would rather do something else with Jasper. They went out to eat lunch in the yard together while we just eat around. All of our parents are off doing their own thing, I think our moms are out in the garden and our dads are upstairs talking. By now I am very tired of Emmett and Edward's videogames and I am thinking about what else we could do. Alice and Jasper walk through the door and she runs over to me and asks me if I am bored. I nod yes and she leans down to whisper something in my ear. I nod in agreement with her plan. She claps quickly and runs out to ask an adult if it is okay to go ahead with the plan. I stand up and walk over to the television. I push the button that turns it off. Emmett and Edward groan and Emmett yells that he was going to win.

"Oh yeah Emmett sure you were going to win." Says Edward sarcastically.

"Yeah I was!" He yells back.

"No! I was winning wasn't I Rose?" they both turn their heads to me. I notice that Bella has closed her book and is looking at the three of us, curious as to what my next move will be.

"Do either of you realize how stupid you sound?" I ask calmly.

"I don't sound stupid but Edward does! He always sounds stupid" yells Emmett, "Anyway, videogames are a very important part of life! How do you know that I won't die now because we will never know who would have won the game!?" he says this like it is blatantly obvious. By now Bella can't hold the laughter in anymore. She falls off the couch because Emmett is acting so stupid. Edward rushes over to pick her up and set her back down on the couch.

"Fine Rosalie I will humor you this once, if we can't play videogames what are we going to do?" asks Edward.

"I can't tell you until Alice gets here." Alice dances through the door right then holding Jasper's hand.

"Wow, we were listening almost the whole time and that was so funny! Oh, and they say it is okay Rose as long as we don't do anything illegal." At illegal Emmett's head shoots up. He knows exactly where this is going after the last time. The others look confused but then Emmett speaks.

"Are we playing Truth or Dare?"

"Yes Emmett. We are playing Truth or Dare." Says Alice, smiling mischievously. Bella suddenly looks terrified. This game never ends well for her. However, I know that she will be thanking us for this particular game sometime in the future. Even if she is completely embarrassed by what we have in store for her today.

"Oooooohhh! My favorite! It's the 'Make Bella blush without getting in trouble for it' game!" Bella groans and falls back on the couch.

We all take seats in the living room and start the game.

"Before we start, I just want you all to know that I hate you for whatever you are going to force me into doing." says Bella as she stares longingly at her book. Alice took it and locked it in a glass box that she found in her closet. Someday I am going to ask Alice why she keeps strange things.

"We love you too!" booms Emmett, shaking the whole house.

The first few rounds are pretty boring as usual. Just truths like what kind of underwear are you wearing and such. The thing is, it is Emmett's turn to ask someone. He has been looking at Bella with an evil glint in his eye for a while now.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Yep, this cannot be good. She has already been chosen once and said truth. The rule is that she has to pick dare now.

"Dare," she says trying to fake confidence, "but I will not like it and I just want to remind you that I hate you in advance." Wow she really doesn't like this game.

"Whatever you say Bella." He says with a grin. "I dare you to kiss Edward for more than thirty seconds." Wow Emmett can you get any more childish? But I guess it did the trick because she blushes an extreme shade of scarlet. She walks over and dutifully performs her dare. When she goes to sit down again her eyes are shooting such an extreme glare that I am surprised Emmett is not spontaneously combusting. The game goes on for a while mostly consisting of us all forcing Bella and Edward to kiss and such. I think they are too afraid of us though. The one time Edward even tried to dare me to kiss Emmett I shot him a look that made him jump. He decided that I could just kiss Emmett's cheek.

Soon it is getting to be dinner time. We all sit down to eat together. Our parents ask us about our game. Emmett excitedly tells them all about how we made Edward and Bella kiss more than ten times.

It is getting dark and we are in the car on our way home. Jasper looks like he is about to fall asleep. But he doesn't until we get home. I sit on my bed and pull out my diary. I don't usually write in it. Only when I have something that I just need to tell someone and I have no one to tell because Bella and Alice are not here. I date the page and write about how much I like Emmett and how I know he doesn't like me. I write in my diary like I am talking to a person. Not just writing to no one but myself. I write my entries like letters to another person. I write about my day and I record what happened. Soon it is 10:00 and my mom comes in my room to tell me to sleep. So I fall asleep thinking about Emmett and what I want my future to be like.

**Wow, the soft side of Rosalie is coming out. We all knew it was there though so don't creep yourself out too much... a little is okay though so dont worry... what am I talking about?? I confuse myself so goodnight. **


	6. Fifteen years old

**Wow, this was really fun to write and touching, at least I think so. I actually based this partly on a Martina McBride song, I just call you mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight I'm not exactly sure why I have to keep saying this because I am pretty sure it is obvious... I don't own I just call you mine by Martina McBride either just in case I needed to say that.**

_**Rosalie POV **_fifteen

Valentine's Day: an awkward day every year when people tell people that they love them and the rest of us pretend we don't like anyone. That is my definition of Valentine's Day and it pretty much always has been. I used to think that Valentine's Day was a romantic day when I watched adults and older people tell each other that they were in love. Well, I don't expect this year to be any different than last year or the years before.

When I am getting dressed I decide on a pinkish-red pleated scoopneck blouse with a black belt around it with dark low-rise skinny-jeans and black patent leather peep-toe slingbacks **(pics on profile soon)**. I straighten my hair and curl some parts of it. Then I go eat breakfast and go out to the car with my mom and Jasper. My mom gets in the passenger side of the car so I can practice my driving, Jasper sits in the back today but tomorrow it will be his turn to drive.

At school Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Alice are already waiting for us. Jasper runs up to Alice and gives her a small bouquet of daisies. Daisies are Alice's favorite flower. Edward puts some pink freesia in Bella's hair. They are not together but they will be soon. Emmett just says hi and happy Valentine's Day to me but I don't expect anything else I get this from him every year. We walk to our lockers and I am dreading opening mine. Every year people like Mike Newton, who is now a horrible nasty popular person puts things in my locker always just some little piece of paper telling me that I'm hot and lame stuff like that.

When I open my locker there are only five pieces of paper with horrible pick-up lines on them and they are signed by the person who wrote them. What kind of idiot signs something like this? I throw the papers in a garbage can and get my stuff for class. The first few classes of the day are boring as usual. Emmett isn't in any of them and they are all normal, boring subjects like Math and French. On my way to lunch I stop by my locker to put my books away and grab some cash. As soon as I open the door I see a letter on top of my shelf. The letter is in and ivory envelope with my name in beautiful writing. I open the envelope and pull out the paper inside. The writing on it is handwritten and it says:

_But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Rosalie is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!_

_Rosalie, I have loved you for years. I will not sign this letter with my name but I hope that you will try to find me._

_**Love, your secret admirer**_

I find the ending of this letter to be frustrating because I know that it will be very hard to figure out who it is. I reach down to pick up the rose and see that there is a piece of paper under it. _A pretty rose for a pretty Rose. _It says this and it rings bells in my head but I don't know where I have heard it before. I fold this paper up with the letter and put them in the envelope taking it and the rose with me to lunch. I eat a salad for lunch but the whole time I am smelling my rose and reading the letter. Soon Alice and Bella are trying to help me think of who it could be. The boys are looking at us funny but I think they are just confused by why this is so important.

Suddenly the hateful witch of the century walks over to us, Lauren. Her posse follows behind her, they are Jessica and Tanya.

"Oh, what is that Rosalie?" asks Lauren in a nasty voice.

"A letter from my secret admirer," I say, "I am trying to figure out who it is."

"Like anyone really cares about you." She says, "No one here likes you Rosalie, you are too much of a witch." I think that she is lying but I'm not sure. "I wouldn't be surprised if that is a fake admirer you have. No one could like you at all let alone tell you they love you and give you a rose for real." What she is saying hurts and I start to cry. Not sobbing but just one tear out of my left eye.

"I'm sure my friends here like me." I say to her trying not to let her get to me. Before they can say anything she speaks again.

"They might but no one else in the whole world does or could Rosalie." Then Emmett stands up and yells at Lauren.

"You have _no idea _what you are talking about!" he says forcefully, "So why don't you and your little group of uglies walk back to whatever place you came from!" he says this so loudly that the whole cafeteria is looking at us. The blood rushes to my face and I am sure the color of my cheeks rivals even Bella's best blush. She looks at him, shocked that he would say something like that to her. He doesn't even notice because he turns to face me and gets down on his knees so that his face is level with mine.

"You are amazing," he says to me, "everyone that sees you always wants to know you. Isn't that right?" he asks out audience. They all nod; even the ones I know hate me. "You are beautiful and everyone that knows you always has a smile. You are amazing and wonderful." I can't believe he is saying this; it is everything I ever wanted to hear from him. However, he is missing one thing that I want to hear from him. "I love you Rosalie." And there it is, I throw myself into his arms and press my lips against his. Right then I don't care that the whole school is watching, including the teachers. The most important thing to me right now is that I am getting everything I could ever want. He kisses me back until we both pull away and smile at each other. Lauren has to go and ruin the moment by stomping her foot.

I get up and, to most people's shocked amazement, I hug her and thank her. She just walks away with her clones trailing close behind her. I turn back to Emmett and ask him the question that is nagging at me.

"The note was you, wasn't it?" I ask

"Yes, I can't believe you didn't remember the rose though. Don't you remember that day when we were five and I brought you a rose just like this one? They are even from the same bush." Suddenly it all comes flooding back to me. I remember the rose and the exact vase it was in; I remember everything about that day with perfect clarity.

Later, when school is over and I am home I get a chair and pull down a glass vase from a high cabinet. I fill it with water and put it on the side table in the living room with this new rose in it. It is the same vase that mom put my rose in so many years ago but now it seems prettier because no one is hiding its real purpose anymore. When I am done looking at the rose I walk to the kitchen and pull out a box of macaroni, a bag of frozen peas, and a can of tuna.

**I really hope you liked it. I think my favorite part, besides when they get together, is the end here when she basically re-creates the past.**


	7. Sixteen years old

**Sorry this is such a short chapter and it took so long to get up, I had a stressful week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, maybe if I ask nicely Stephenie will let me... Just kidding ;)**

_**Rosalie POV **_sixteen years old

The first day of junior year is today. Alice and Bella are at my house. They slept over and now we are getting ready for school. It feels like my life is speeding away, but every time I have brought it up this morning Bella has agreed and Alice has said that fashion is all important even when life is speeding away. I still can't figure out how fashion has anything to do with life speeding away.

Alice has put Bella in a white dolman-sleeve tunic with lace and buttons. She paired it with some simple dark blue skinny jeans and white leather flats with a blue bow on the side. I am wearing a white top with teal embroidery, it has and empire waist and cuffed sleeves. My pants are black jeans and I have on white wedge sandals with some gold beads on them. Alice went with a gray shirtdress with decorative buttons and black leggings, her shoes are silver flats with pleated toes **(pics on profile)**.

We all get in my red BMW and I drive to school. The boys are already there. I park in the space next to Edward's silver Volvo. Almost suddenly people start coming over to my car and looking at it. They ask each other questions about it like I won't know because I am a stupid blonde to them. I listen in and answer all of their questions while they look at me with stunned expressions. I really hate people who judge me.

I grab Bella and Alice and drag them away from the car. We go to the picnic tables where the boys are sitting. We all talk for a while but soon it is time to go to class. My first class of the day is English and Emmett is in it with me. We walk there, holding hands. The teacher hands out a syllabus and I read through it quickly. The rest of class all he talks about is what we are going to be doing for the rest of the year. I tune him out and stare at Emmett who is sitting next to me. He is so handsome, his brown eyes and his curly brown hair are beautiful, in a guy way. When he turns to me and catches me staring he grins at me and I get to see his dimples. They remind me of my baby cousin Henry's dimples. Suddenly the bell rings and class is over. The rest of the morning is basically the same, teachers just go on and on about what we are going to do and I stare ant Emmett. When lunch comes we all sit and Bella brings another girl with her.

She girl is the new girl that people have been talking about all day. Bella introduces her as Mariah; she sits with us for lunch.

"So, Bella, do you have a boyfriend?" she asks. Emmett, Jasper and I share a look. We have a bet about when Bella and Edward will get together. We only bet ten dollars though because I am not really into these things so I wouldn't bet anymore than that.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend." Bella says defensively, Emmett decides that this is a perfect opportunity to make fun of Bella and Edward.

"But Bells you could have a boyfriend if you and Eddiekins here got together finally." He adds under his breath that they better get together soon so he will win the bet. Bella and Edward glare at him; they really don't like it when we make fun of them like this. Mariah looks between the two of them and then at Emmett.

The bell rings and we all go to our separate classes. Mariah is in my next class so she walks with me.

"Bella and Edward are going to be together soon. That is what that look at lunch was about? And Emmett's comment."

"Yeah, we have a bet going. Today is the last day for them to get together if I want to win; Emmett thinks they will get together sometime this month." Mariah sees Edward walking and she runs over to him while telling me to tell the teacher that she is at the nurse. I don't like lying, but if she is going to do what I think she is I will make an exception.

**HAHA another not-so-cliffy cliffy, I will update as soon as possible I promise.**


	8. Sixteen years old part two

**Wow. I think this is my shortest chapter yet. That is not a good thing. Now I think it is important to mention that I want to get all the way to 20 reviews and I am at 14 so I need 6 more. Yes I am aware that you can probably do math but oh well. So here is the chapter and I promise that I will not update until I make it to 20. Is that understood?**

**Disclaimer: Seriously people! I. Do. Not. Own. Twilight!!!!!!!! Gosh is that so hard to remember!?!?!?!?!?**

_**Rosalie POV **_(Sixteen years old)

School is over for the day thank goodness. I walk to my car and Emmett is there. He is staring across the parking lot. I walk over to him then I turn my head. I want to know what he is looking at. Jasper walks over to us as I turn my head. What I see doesn't really surprise me.

Edward has his arm around Bella's waist. They are walking to the Volvo. When they get there, before he opens her door, he kisses her on the mouth. I laugh and hold my hands out to the boys on either side of me.

"Pay up boys." They reach in their pockets and grudgingly hand me ten dollars each. I laugh, maybe I should do this more often.

Alice bounces over to us, laughing. She congratulates me on winning the bet. She was the one that told me when they were going to get together. She turns to the boys and tells them never to bet against her.

Mariah walks up to us and I give her a high five. I know it was her that got them together.

"What did you do Mariah?" I ask. The boys look between us curiously.

"I told Edward and Bella to meet me after class. They didn't know they were both going to be there. When we all met I forced them to admit they liked each other. They didn't know how I knew. They thought everyone was totally oblivious." We all burst out laughing. "They tried playing dumb in the beginning. I wasn't having any of that so I took control of the situation. I said 'Edward, you like Bella. Bella, you like Edward. Now get together so we can all be at class on time.' It was really funny."

Mariah walks over to her car and drives off. Edward and Bella have already left. Jasper gets in the back of my BMW and Emmett sits in the passenger seat. I start the car and speed off to the Cullen house.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 6 small reviews is not that hard and I will update soon :)**


	9. Seventeen years old

**Okay... I am sorry this took so long. I think we should all take this as a lesson that I can't update regularly... I should try to remember that... I just want to say thank you to every one who is even seeing this page... so happy reading :)**

_**Rosalie POV **_Seventeen

"Hey Rosalie," I hear a voice yell from behind me. I turn around and see Emmett just as he catches up to me. "Hey Rosie, will you go to prom with me?" I knew he would ask eventually but it still makes me happy that he asked.

"Of course," I reply, "I can't wait, Alice, Bella and I have so much shopping to do." I say excitedly.

He smiles at me and kisses my cheek. I turn and walk into my classroom as he continues on his way.

Alice and Bella are in my next class and when I see them I tell them that Emmett asked me to prom. Alice squeals, of course, and Bella looks scared of Alice. We all know what is going to come out of Alice's mouth next.

"We are going shopping tonight! No Bella you have no choice at all." Bella sighs; she knows that fighting Alice is useless. The teacher walks in and we stop talking.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Shopping is fun. Shopping with Alice can be quite terrifying. We are at the mall. She didn't even let us leave our school stuff at home first. We are being dragged into every store that could even possibly have anything related to prom. Dress stores, shoe stores, you name it she will have dragged us to it by the end of the day.

Eventually we all found dresses. Mine is a white satiny **(A/N Is 'Satiny' even a word???)** dress with a ruffled skirt. It has spaghetti straps and a V-neck. There is also a blood-red sash. My shoes are red stiletto shoes and I bought some red jewelry. I like adding all of the red to the dress.

Alice chose black. It is a simple black satin dress. It has thick straps and rhinestones on the straps. They are also in designs on the skirt. Her strappy silver sandal heels give her some height. She bought lots of sparkly silver jewelry.

Bella ended up in a blue dress with ruffles. We couldn't convince her on anything else. She got black shoes and jewelry. Alice had forced her to have small heels on her shoes. She wouldn't wear anything taller than an inch. **(I made up all of these dresses so there are no pics… sorry)**

When I get home it is really late. I put my stuff in my closet and go to bed.

**Review please!!! the next chapter will be up as soon as i write it. I promise!**


	10. Seventeen Years old part two

**Oh My Gosh!! Double digit chapter!! YaY!!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Some of you reminded me of some things I was missing so I am going to try to reintigrate those things into the story. I will uptate as soon as possible :)**

_**Rose POV **_(Seventeen)

I love rain!!! As soon as I wake up I see the rain and run outside. Standing in the rain is so refreshing. I close my eyes. The raindrops fall hard on my skin. I don't hear the person behind me until I feel arms around my waist. I spin around and am me by the most gorgeous golden eyes in the whole world.

"Emmett," I say. Suddenly I remember that I am only wearing shorts and a tank top. My hair is probably a mess and I might have some leftover makeup smeared on my face. Plus, I am all wet. "Shoot, sorry Emmett, I must look horrible. Let me go get dressed or something."

"You look beautiful as always Rose."

"But-"

"Rose you always look stunning." Before I can say anything his lips are on mine. Wow, now I guess I understand why people like getting kissed in the rain. We stand there for a while just kissing. Soon we are interrupted by a car pulling up into my driveway. A yellow Porsche that means Alice is here. Why does she have to ruin these things for me?

Alice jumps out of the car and then drags Bella out of the other side.

"Rosalie! Get over here I need help Getting everything out of the car!" Why is she here? I try to remember what day it is. Then it hits me, Prom, of course.

"Bye Emmett," I say to him. "I will see you later." Then I walk over to Alice. "You have horrible timing," I say to her.

"No, I have amazing timing. You would have been out here all day if I hadn't come right then. Plus, you know you forgot what today is."

"Today is Prom," I reply.

"Yeah, you know that now." She says while handing me three makeup boxes. Then she shoves some boxes of hair things into Bella's arms. Bella looks scared out of her mind at the thought of what we are going to do to her.

"Alice, why exactly are we doing this at my house and not yours?" I ask.

"The boys are going to be there all day, playing videogames of course."

She pulls out tow garment bags and two shoe boxes. We all run into my house. And up to my room. The rest of the day is spent getting ready. Bella fights us about makeup, hair and anything else she can think of. Sometimes I think she only fights us because she can. The guys get here right on time and we are ready to go.

When we get there the boys leave to get us all something to drink. We stand together talking about how amazing the guys look and how much fun we are going to have tonight. Alice and Bella go over to Angela when they see her. As soon as they leave I feel someone behind me. They put their hand on my waist and I feel hot breath on my neck.

"Would you dance with me?" They ask and I know exactly who it is.

**R&R please it makes me happy :D**


	11. Seventeen years old part three

**Here you go...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**P.S. Thank you for reviewing so quickly on the last chapter Magen-1 :)**

"_Would you dance with me?" They ask and I know exactly who it is. _

_**Rose POV**_

_Smack!_ My hand hits his face, hard, as I turn around.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" I scream and everyone turns to stare.

"Asking you to dance?" He asks stupidly.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR NASTY SELF AS FAR AWAY FROM ME AS POSSIBLE!?" I yell menacingly. Earlier this year he had tried to get me away from Emmett and into his bed… nasty. Before he can reply or I can hit him again Emmett comes over.

"Laurent," he says with disgust. "You are going to walk away from Rosalie this instant," He growls from behind Laurent.

Laurent reaches out and touches my face. "Tell him you want me Rose. I can take care of you much better than he can." He says.

I reach up and grab his wrist, twisting it much farther than I should. "Somehow I really doubt that," I spit at him. A teacher comes over and pulls Laurent away. I throw myself into Emmett's arms.

The rest of the night is amazing. We dance and hang out. When it comes time to go to the after party we are all excited.

At the party most people get wasted but the six of us make a deal that we won't. Eventually we decide to leave and we all go to the Cullen's house for the night.

**Short... Very Short... Review!!!!!!!!! BTW if you want any smut in this story I WILL NOT WRITE IT... If REALLY want it then PM me and an arrangement might be made... I would have to change the rating though... I will have someone else write it and they will get the credit for the capter... thank you for reading!!!! :D**


	12. The End

**Yes I know this is the shortest chapter known to man/woman. I'm sorry, but i just dont have any inspiration for this story anymore so this is the end. I love you guys and I hope you will read whatever I end up writing later, heres hoping that stuff will have better plots, and better endings. So without further ado, heres the story.**

**Disclaimer: No I dont own Twilight, my writing ability kinda proves that dont you think?**

_Rose POV _

I wake up in Emmett's arms. I feel like I'm flying even though this isn't exactly the first time this has happened.

"Good morning my sunshine," he says. Cheesy much? But I like it, I love those cheesy clichéd lines.

"I want to wake up like this forever" I say

"Maybe we will," He says kissing my hair, "Maybe we will…"

**Thats it my lovely readers, you guys are the best audience ever! :) hope to hear from you soon :) REVIEW! :) love y'all!**


End file.
